Video Games
Video Games ist Track 4 auf Born To Die. Die Single wurde zu einer der größten Hits von Lana Del Rey und brachte ihr zusammen mit Summertime Sadness und Young and Beautiful eine starke Präzenz im Musikbusiness ein. Video Games erreichte #91 den Billboard Hot 100. Charts und Erfolge In Deutschland Platz 1 der Singlecharts und konnte sich insgesamt 14 Wochen in den Top-10 und 33 Wochen in den Charts halten. In Österreich erreichte die Single Platz 2 und konnte sich acht Wochen in den Top-10 und 21 Wochen in den Charts halten. In der Schweiz erreichte die Single ebenfalls Position zwei und konnte sich zehn Wochen in den Top-10 und 30 Wochen in den Charts halten. Im Vereinigten Königreich erreichte Video Games Platz 9 und blieb 28 Wochen in den Charts. Lyrics Swinging in the backyard Pull up in your fast car Whistling my name Open up a beer And you say, "Get over here And play a video game." I'm in his favorite sun dress Watching me get undressed Take that body downtown I say, "You the bestest." Lean in for a big kiss Put his favorite perfume on Go play a video game It's you, it's you, it's all for you Everything I do I tell you all the time Heaven is a place on earth with you Tell me all the things you wanna do I heard that you like the bad girls Honey, is that true? It's better than I ever even knew They say that the world was built for two Only worth living if somebody is loving you Baby, now you do Singing in the old bars Swinging with the old stars Living for the fame Kissing in the blue dark Playing pool and wild darts Video games He holds me in his big arms Drunk and I am seeing stars This is all I think of Watching all our friends fall In and out of Old Paul's This is my idea of fun Playing video games It's you, it's you, it's all for you Everything I do I tell you all the time Heaven is a place on earth with you Tell me all the things you wanna do I heard that you like the bad girls Honey, is that true? It's better than I ever even knew They say that the world was built for two Only worth living if somebody is loving you Baby, now you do Now you do Now you do Now you do Now, now you do Now you do Now you do It's you, it's you, it's all for you Everything I do I tell you all the time Heaven is a place on earth with you Tell me all the things you wanna do I heard that you like the bad girls Honey, is that true? It's better than I ever even knew They say that the world was built for two Only worth living if somebody is loving you Baby, now you do Now, Now you do Now you do Now you do (Now you do) Now, Now you do Now you do Now you do Kategorie:Leadsingle Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Born To Die Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:Viral Kategorie:Song